1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a multi-layered structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device may include memory strings. Each of the memory strings includes memory cells connected in series to each other.
A three-dimensional memory device has been proposed in order to improve the degree of integration of the memory string. Memory cells of the three-dimensional memory device are three-dimensionally arranged over a substrate. The three-dimensional memory device includes a multi-layered structure. The multi-layered structure includes conductive patterns arranged at different heights. The conductive patterns are connected to the memory cells. In order to independently apply an electrical signal to the conductive patterns arranged at different heights, contact plugs should be connected to the conductive patterns, respectively.